


Uses For A Voice

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [46]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, M/M, Orgasm, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Voice of Night Vale, Cecil has certain special talents that he likes to use to make his lovers cum without touching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uses For A Voice

There were times when Cecil liked to use his Voice to give Earl pleasure. He used to use his Voice for Carlos too but ever since the incident with Kevin; Cecil thought it was best to avoid using it on the Outsider. Carlos tended to be more affected by his Voice than native Night Valians and there had been an incident when the scientist had grabbed a spreader bar and actively tried to smash Cecil’s skull in with it, believing that the scenario Cecil had woven into his head was real. Thus a real was made between the three, that Cecil would avoid using his Voice on Carlos during their games, allowing him to keep a level head throughout.

Tonight Carlos was staying overnight at his lab for some experiments. This left the two Night Valians alone and they decided that this was a perfect time for Cecil to use his Voice, taking Earl into one of his fantasies without having to do much of anything besides talk. They stripped and laid in bed together, Cecil with his back pressed against the headboard and Earl lying between Cecil’s legs, head resting against the other’s chest.

“You fought for so long to protect your city,” Cecil began, running his fingers through Earl’s hair. His voice deepened, power starting to flow up from his vocal chords and past his lips. The Voice was a powerful tool and Cecil loved to use it to bring some of Earl’s fantasies to life. “You fought for so long to protect your city from the invaders but you lost in the end because of a few traitors among your soldiers. They left the gates open during their watch and they stood aside as the slaughter and chaos began.

“Oh but you did not allow the invaders to take the city without sacrifices on their side. You slew so many that their comrades slipped on their blood when they finally brought you down. You kicked and bit as you were stripped naked and they were forced to use their heaviest chains to restrain you around your neck, wrists, and ankles. A demeaning horse bit is forced between your teeth, silencing your insolent shouts and insults, turning them into groans and grunts.”

Earl’s eyes drooped down, half-lidded as he listened to Cecil’s Voice. He could feel his body start to ache from imagined wounds, invisible bruises aching and shallow cuts oozing false blood. He shifted, his limbs suddenly feeling heavy from the weight of his shackles, a dull pressure wrapped around his throat from an imagined collar. He finds that his mouth is no longer able to form words, feeling as if there is something heavy between his teeth.

“They connect your chains to the back of a donkey for the long march to the marketplace. You are forced to walk for days, naked and barefoot on the hot sands and jagged rocks. Your freckled skin burns and suffers under the sun’s cruel heat. They use whips across your back and your ass to keep you moving, leaving cruel looking red stripes behind.

“You feel so tired, Early. Your body drips with sweat. You are offered the smallest drops of water from around your gag. They keep you like this to stop you from fighting back. They have to make sure that their merchandise doesn’t scare away potential bidders while on the block.”

The redhead mewls around the false bit between his teeth. His body feels so warm. He can feel himself starting to actually sweat, blushing as Cecil uses a thumb to wipe away a stray bead of moisture. Cecil is so good at this…

“The marketplace is such a thriving hive of activity, Early. Large crowds of people everywhere from all over the world. There are so many things on sale; animals, spices, foods, cloth, and always slaves. They are going to sell you first in front of the survivors. They will force your people to watch their hero being sold like a cow or a horse.

“They stand you up on the block behind a silken curtain to get you ready. The chains on your wrist manacles are connected to rings embedded into the block, forcing you to keep your arms down at your sides. A spreader bar keeps your legs wide apart, showing off your whole body for the bidders. Scented oils are rubbed all over your nude body and it makes you glisten in the sun, showing off your beautiful freckles and lash marks.”

“Nngh…”

“And then…the curtain comes down! You moan and drool as all eyes are suddenly on you. Your body writhes as you tug on your chains but you already know that your fate has already been decided. You’re going to be sold here today. There are so many hungry eyes looking over your glistening and oily body and your cock starts to twitch awake. Everyone watches as it starts to become erect before them and the bidding starts.

“Oh Earl! The bids are just getting higher and higher for you! Your cock is completely hard by now and no one has even touched you! Your people watch in disgust as you stand there, cock leaking pre and your cheeks burning in shame and lust as the bidding wars continue. You’ve become nothing, Earl. You’re a piece of property now. You have no personhood left to be claimed.”

And Earl’s penis  _is_  hard. The redhead is restraining the urge to touch himself, clutching onto the sheets underneath him. He shudders as he feels pre dripping from the head of his erection and he throws his head back, resting his against Cecil’s chest. His chest is heaving and he whines loudly, looking up at the other, silently begging for mercy.

“You are sold for gold and silks and fine purebred horses,” Cecil continues, running his fingers through Earl’s sweaty red hair. “Your new owner walks up to stand beside you and he grips the base of your shaft and he starts to pump your cock in front of the jeering crowd. You can do nothing to stop it. He is going to force you to cum in front of everyone.”

Earl wails as he feels an invisible hand stroking him as Cecil says, thrusting his hips upward against the false palm. “Ngh…!”

Cecil smiles and kisses the top of Earl’s head, deciding to finally end their game. “You cum and you make a mess everywhere,” he whispers. He watches as Earl soon follows his command, his semen making a mess over his stomach and thighs. With a hum he grabs a cloth, starting to clean the panting Scoutmaster’s mess. “Slowly your mind starts to clear up and once again you are Earl Harlan; Scoutmaster of Night Vale. You are he who was taken by the Mute Children and brought back again. You are a sous chef now and you are the beloved of two men.”

He chuckles as his body starts to relax and become his own again. With a grunt he turns so that he can kiss Cecil on the lips, nuzzling against him. “You’re always so dramatic when ending these,” he chides.

“You like it,” Cecil counters.

“Hmm, come shower with me?”

Cecil nips Earl’s bottom lip before nodding in agreement. “Lead the way.”


End file.
